A Tale of Souls
by Teamawesomefinearts
Summary: This is the story of a Soul Society of another land, and a young soul reaper who strives to do something great. It is a story of a corrupt system and one man who stays whole in the sea of decay. It is the story of a squad that is the last hope for the souls of the living.


**A Tale of Souls**

**Ch.1 Beginnings**

Darkness encroached upon the streets of a rural town. A small boy ran through a back alley, carrying a wrapped blanket in his arms. Hideous roars came from the alley behind him, and the boy started to run faster. Just as he saw the light at the end of the alley, he could hear the roars getting louder. He ran out into the road, the light of the street lamp illuminated the portion of the street in front of him, but left everything else in darkness. Behind him the roars had stopped, and he sighed with relief.

_I guess I lost them_ he thought to himself.

He put his back against the lamp and tried to catch his breath, but before he could his legs were pulled out from underneath him. As he dangled helplessly in the air, he held the blanket tightly in his hands so he wouldn't drop it. A hideous creature materialized before him. He was held aloft by the creatures long, serpentine tail, and he was looking directly into the ghastly skull that made its face. Standing next to the serpentine creature stood a massive, bloated beast, drool dripped from the edges of it mouth, burning holes into the asphalt.

"Oi, bruther, looks like we gots some roight tasty nosh 'ere." the fat one said, wiping the drool from the side of its mouth.

"Oh brother, there is no reason to be so beastly to our esteemed dinner guest " the serpentine one said graciously

"Oi, but we ain't ate nuffin for bloomin doys, Snitch" the big one said angrily.

"Hunger is never a reason to lose your manners, Clump, old chap." Snitch said matter-of-factly

"Oi, me manners ain't none of ya bloomin business." Clump said angrily

"There is no need to bicker my dear Clump. This is a joyous occasion" He said menacingly into the boys terrified face "I think it's time to divide the meal."

As Snitch held out his hand his claws extended until they were the length of a blades.

"Don't worry your poor little head, wretch, this won't hurt . . . much." Snitch said chuckling

"Oi, I wont 'is legs" Clump said, once again drooling.

The boy closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come, he held the bundle in his arms tightly as he heard the swish of the claws, but death did not come. Instead he heard a new sound, crying.

_No _the boy thought as his eyes opened wide with fear.

"Oi, whats that noise?" Clump said, confused.

"Why, it appears the boy was carrying a baby, how delightful" Snitch said happily, taking the crying baby out of the boys arms.

"No, give her back!" the boy screamed, struggling to break free from the tail's grip

"How amusing, it seems the boy wants his sister back, Clump," Snitch and Clump burst into laughter "Oh what a humorous jest!"

Clump continued to laugh jovially "Cor blimey Bruther, that was a roight funny joke, you cheeky sod, you."

"Brother, what did I just say to you about your manners? It appears my words go in one ear and out the other" Snitch said condescendingly

"Oi, ya can't tolk to me that way ya bloomin sod!" Clump said angrily.

"What did you just call me!" Snitch retorted.

"I called ya a bloomin sod! Ya bloomin sod!" Clump said smugly.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner you dimwitted buffoon!" Snitch shouted.

"OI, ya callin' me dim?" Clump questioned.

"Maybe, but apparently you aren't smart enough to tell." Snitch stated.

As the two continued to bicker amongst themselves the boy struggled to get a hold on to the beast's tail. When he finally got a firm grip, he bit down hard. Snitch roared with pain and slammed the boy into a wall; the boy released from Snitch's tail and crumpled to a heap on the ground below.

"The damnable thing bit my tail!" Snitch yelled.

"Oi, ya got what ya deserved ya roight git." Clump said, annoyed. Snitch gave clump a vile look before slithering over to the boy. He lowered to the boy's level.

"You're going to regret that, cur." Snitch said coldly. With the last of his strength the boy spat on Snitch's mask. Snitch roared ferociously and smashed his tail down hard upon the boy, blood spurted from the boy's mouth at the tail's impact.

"I shall teach this insolent brat not to spurn his superiors!" Snitch said scornfully, slamming his tail against the boy, over and over.

"Oi, what ya fink ya doin, ya barmy git!" Clump said, as he shook his brother hastily. "Do ya want to go smashin the nosh!"

Snitch broke away from his brother and dusted himself off "I'm sorry Clump, I guess I got a tad out of control there."

"A tad? Ya went bloomin barmy!" Clump shouted.

"Yes I know, But he bit my beautiful tail." Snitch said, saddened.

"Oi, but ya can get back at 'im betta by eatin 'im instead o smashin 'im " Clump said.

"You're right, brother. What a fool I've been!" Snitch said, once again in good spirits "Let us have a wonderful feast full of merriment and mirth. You can have the boy, and I will take the baby"

"Oi sounds like a roight knees up to me." Clump said happily drooling. The fat beast's footsteps reverberated through the ground as he neared the battered boy. The beast stopped and looked down at the boy as globlets of drool ate into the sidewalk around him. Suddenly, the beast turned around

"Oi, why do ya get the wee sprog?' Clump asked angrily "It's pure rubbish that ya get all the tastiest nosh!"

Snitch sighed.

"Dear brother, only one with a palette as refined as mine can appreciate the true flavor of a soul of such outstanding quality. It would simply be wasted on a tasteless gullet such as your own." Snitch stated rather condescendingly.

"There ya go slagging me off again!" Clump roared.

"But brother, I only tell you the truth." said, his tone getting ever more patronizing

"Oi, I'll show ya the truth ya bloody arsefaced sodding posh git!" Clump said throwing a punch at Snitch, who deftly dodged the attack.

"How dare you, you putrid, worthless bag of fat!" Snitch smacked clump across the face with his tail.

"Oi that didn't 'urt a bit ya nancy git!" Clump boasted "Now give 'ere the sprog!"

"Never! Its MINE!" Snitch hissed, "And I'm going to eat it now!"

"Oi, that int fair." Clump argued.

"My apologies, but this is simply the way things are," Snitch held the crying child above his gaping maw.

_NO! _The boy tried to scream, but he produced nothing more than a whisper. Darkness overtook him, as he fainted.

**. . .**

As though he had materialized from the very air, a man in ornate armor appeared before the serpentine beast. The man lopped off the hollow's hand with his massive sword. Snitch screamed in agony, grabbing for the place where his hand once was. With a swift movement the man grabbed the baby from midair. A group of men and woman appeared as if from nowhere and formed a ring around the beasts, holding swords at the ready.

"Oi, Soul Reapers, Snitch! Let's leg it!" Clump yelled. The fat beast dissolved into black particles, leaving no trace.

Just as the man swung his sword to strike down the serpentine hollow its body began to dissolve as well. "I won't forget this soul reaper. You have my word on that," the creature said as the last of its face faded away. The group of people looked around confused, Not sure where the creatures had gone.

"Damn it! The hallows got away!" the man cursed himself. A man walked over from the group

"Captain, sir, it appears the hallows used some sort of teleportation," the man said "but they couldn't have gotten far, do you want us to search the perimeter."

"Yes, lieutenant, but bring me a healer for the boy." the captain said.

"Yes sir, right away" the lieutenant saluted him and walked back towards the group of people. The captain walked over to the boy and bent do to feel his pulse. The boy was still alive but he his breath was shallow, and he needed immediate medical attention. A young man in robes ran over to the captain an saluted.

"You needed me sir?" the young man asked

"Yes, this boy needs immediate attention." The young man saluted him once more and began to incant a spell. The captain looked down at the baby in his arms. It had fainted after the he had cut off the hallows hand. He unwrapped the blanket, it was a baby girl, no older than a couple of months.

The captain sighed _What is this world coming too._

The healer stood up and turned to the captain

"Well his injuries are pretty severe but I think he will pull through," the healer said "It will be a while before he wakes up, though."

"Good work, soldier," the captain said, "take a break, you've earned it"

"Thank you, sir." the healer said as he rejoined the other soul reapers.

**. . . **

The boy woke with a panic, he looked around frantically but the monsters were gone. He was lying on a a padded surface in the middle of what seemed like a park. He was surrounded on each side by groups of people talking amongst themselves. before him stood a large man wearing heavy armor, with a massive sword on his back. The boy's sister was held in his arms.

"Looks like you finally woke up." the man said with a smile, he reached out his hand and helped the boy up.

"I assume this is your little sister. Here." he handed the baby over to the boy.

"Thank you." he said, hugging his sister tightly to his chest.

"So whats are your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Ricky and this is Sarah." he said happily.

"Nice to meet you Ricky, my name is Fredrick." Fredrick held out his hand and Ricky shook it.

"What happened to those monsters?" Ricky asked worriedly

"We scared them off," Fredrick said.

"Wow, you guys must be really strong!" Ricky said awestruck.

"Well we soul reapers have to be strong if were gonna protect people like you." Fredrick said laughing.

"Do you think some day I could be a soul reaper?" Ricky asked

Fredrick put his hand on his shoulder "If you work hard and train, someday you might be a stronger soul reaper than anyone else."

"Really!" Ricky said happily.

"Of course," Fredrick said smiling

"Well, its time for me to send you and your sister on your way." Fredrick said, drawing his sword

"Where are we going?" Ricky asked

"To the soul society where you will be safe from the monsters," Fredrick stated.

"Really!" Ricky said happily

"Really," Fredrick responded. He touched the hilt of his sword to the boy and girls foreheads. With a flash of light they were gone, as two black butterflies flew into the night sky.

**. . .**

The moon hung depressingly in the starless sky of Wecuo Mundo, in the eternal white sands and dead trees was a small campfire, with two peculiar hallows sitting next to it.

"How is it that I find myself once again eating the remains of a low class hallow instead of a delicious human soul, oh wait this is all your FAULT!" Snitch yelled at Clump. Clump was busily shoving pieces of the hallow down his massive gullet.

"It was ya fault fer always hoggin the good nosh for yourselve." Clump complained.

"I can't see how you can care, you'll eat just about anything like its the finest cuisine imaginable," Snitch whispered. Clump continued to gulp down the hallow while Snitch looked down at the arm he had taken with disgust.

"Ah, nuffin beats your 'unger like a good ol' 'ollow." Clump said happily patting his stomach "I don't fink I could eat anofer bite."

"How can stand to eat such, filth?" Snitch asked, his stomach revolting at the thought of Clump eating

"What can I say, I like me nosh." Clump said happily. Snitch took a small bite out of the arm, which he spat out seconds later.

"Oi, Snitch lookey there." Clump said pointing into the distance. Snitch looked out and saw a hallow walking through the sand

"You couldn't possibly still be thinking off food?" Snitch asked

"No, no, ya don't eat a pretty bird like that." Clump said

"And dare I ask, how do you know that hallow is female?" Snitch asked, not expecting to get a good answer.

"Cause she got nice big knockers and a fine bum." Clump said happily "I wouldn't mind going a round of the ol' slap and tickle wif her."

"Ya know what fhey say about a big bum, Its more cushin for the pushin, roight!" Clump began to laugh heartily. Snitch dropped the arm on the ground.

"If you excuse me, I think I'm going to be violently ill." Snitch said, as he walked away with his stomach turning sour.

"Oi, Snitch where ya goin, was it sumffin I said?" Clump asked, as he followed Snitch.

**. . .**


End file.
